


Oh, Baby!

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby, M/M, but lots, but then there's josh, he isn't fit to be one, niall being a father, of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is 19 and honestly not fit to be a father. He has a pretty stable job at a record company with his four buddies but he's a goofball who'd rather get drunk than take care of a kid. But suddenly there's a one year old at his door-step with a note saying "take care of her." Niall isn't sure about it but then there's Josh who's new and just moved into Niall's apartment building and Josh really doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon, Niall isn't sure he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You See The Baby To, Right?

When Niall woke up that slightly chilly November morning and walked out his door to make sure his elderly neighbor Ms. Devine had taken her medicine he didn't expect to almost trip over a baby cradle. That's what happened though and he was shocked because well it's not everyday you find a baby! Niall stares down at it, and she (Niall's assuming by the purple blanket and the pink binkie) is mostly bald and has whispy blonde hairs on her head.

Niall doesn't know how to react to this but it's really chilly and Niall isn't evil, so he grabs the cradle and walks back into the apartment. He puts the baby cradle down on the coffee table,

"Stay." He says warningly as if the baby is going to climb out of the cradle. Niall stares at it for a moment then slowly walks out of his apartment. He knocks on the apartment next door and he expects the friendly face of Ms. Devine but is met by a brown haired boy who's a bit shorter than Niall but not by much.

"Uh hi." The boy says and Niall raises an eyebrow,

"Is Ms. Devine here?" He asks and the boy smiles,

"Oh so you're the Niall who's been taking care of my grandma. I'm Josh, yeah she's here but not for long." Niall's face probably crumbles into panic because Josh is laughing, "oh no no not like that. She isn't dead thank God, she's just leaving. Come in." The boy opens the door and Niall feels kind of guilty because he just left a baby alone in his apartment.

"I uh can't really do that. Tell Ms. Devine I said good luck on wherever she's going." Niall stated and Josh's smile wavered,

"You sure? I have chocolate chip buscuits." Niall laughed blushing a bit because Josh was kind of cute and Niall would have jumped at the chance any other time but really there was an unknown baby in his apartment!

"I'm sure thanks though." Niall stated and turned around to walk back to his apartment. He heard Ms. Devine's apartment door close and he was about to open his apartment door when he heard,

"I'm here!" Niall jumps and drops the key and turns to find Josh smiling at him. Josh's brown eyes are bright and his smile is huge and Niall doesn't want him around him right now because Niall has things to work out. Plus, it's not a pretty sight to find that someone left a baby all alone in an apartment. Niall wasn't father material and whoever gave him the baby was obviously playing a prank on him.

"What are you doing?" Niall asks him and Josh shrugs,

"Can I come in?" Niall stares at Josh and has the right mind to say no you can't come in but Josh is really good looking and he doesn't seem like he's going to be judging Niall anytime soon.

"Whatever man just... be quiet." Niall muttered as he unlocked the door and then walked in. Josh stepped in after him and Niall watched as Josh's eyes zeroed in on the baby cradle. Josh turned to him,

"Uhh you see the baby to right?" Niall rolled his eyes,

"Yes you half-wit." He muttered and Josh just laughs as Niall walks towards the baby. He stares at it for a bit then realizes a bit to late that she has a note like taped right on her chest. Niall snatches the note and reads it: 

_Dear Niall,_

_it's Dakota. You're one night stand, well you probably had alot. I attached my picture if you don't remember me. Well uh that's your baby Niall. You can get a blood test or a DNA test or whatever but she's still your baby. Her name is Hannalie Isabelle Horan. I really can't keep her. I decided to just not put my name in her life. I'm sorry please take care of her,_

_Dakota_

_  
_"Oh fuck." Niall muttered as he set the note down. He collapsed onto his couch and cradled his face into his hands because Dakota is one of the few one night stands he actually remembers. She was a cute, shy blonde girl who when she drank became very outgoing and Niall means very. Niall stares at the baby who's breathing softly and then looks at Josh who's staring at him,

"So uh she's yours?" Niall nods solemnly. Josh cautiously walks over to the baby and stares at it and smiles, 

"Well she's cute huh?" Niall groans, 

"I don't care how cute she is! I'm not taking care of her!" Niall cried and Josh ruffled his eyebrow, 

"Well why not? She's a perfectly fine little girl who's yours." Josh stated and Niall groaned, 

"Look man you don't get it. I actually have a life and this baby is just getting in the way of it. This isn't some fairytale where I agree to the terms and conditions of this. I just- ughh!" Niall didn't know how to express his frustration right now at all. He had a baby, he was a dad. He wondered if he had other kids out there but he didn't have that much one night stands, only like five. Niall felt his eyes widened, that could be five of his kids roaming the world. This caused him to groan again. 

Suddenly Josh was next to him rubbing his back, 

"C'mon dude it's gonna be okay. You have friends right? Well they can help you take care of her and I will too. I like kids." Josh stated and Niall almost cried really but Josh sounded so optimistic and nice. Niall really fucking hated him at that moment because there was nothing optimistic about this. 

"What do I do?" Niall asked burying his face into Josh's chest with no shame. All his shame was gone right now really. Josh laughed and ran a hand through his hair making Niall push further into his hand, 

"First I'm going to make you some tea and then we're going to figure out where little Hannalie is going to be sleeping. I'm Josh Devine by the way." Josh said and Niall huffed, 

"I kinda guessed." He muttered and Josh chuckled again, 

"Well I gotta get to making some tea huh?" Josh pulled away from Niall standing up and walking confidently into his kitchen. Niall stared at Hannalie who was moving around now, probably close to waking up. Niall swallowed and groaned one last time, that awoke her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets baby supplies and Niall gets embarrassed

Hannalie wasn't fussy per say but she kept on making these little noises like she was uncomfortable and Niall had no idea what to do. Josh was in the kitchen making the tea, Niall kept looking at him and the sight of Josh in his kitchen made Niall feel all domestic even though he had known Josh for about 30 minutes. He felt like a bloody girl and he didn't like it. Hannalie let out a little sigh and then she was silent, silently dozing off. Niall thanked his lucky stars for that one. 

He slowly put Hannalie back in her cradle and stared at her. He didn't know what to feel, he didn't even know her age but she was very tiny and she was his and he was just confused. Suddenly the door was knocking loudly and Niall sighed angrily because he had just put the little baby in her cradle, he didn't want her waking up again. He walked over to the door and opened it only to be greeted by a UPS man. 

"Uh may I help you?" Niall asked because he didn't remember ordering anything, 

"Are you Niall Horan?" The UPS dude asked and Niall nodded. The UPS man handed him a paper and instructed him to sign. Niall raised an eyebrow and signed anyway and than he was handed an envelope. 

"Uhh thanks?" Niall said, sounding unsure. The dude nodded curtly then walked away and Niall watched him walk down the stairs. He turned around only to be greeted by Josh who was smiling and haf two mugs of tea. He handed one to Niall, 

"For you." Niall smiled gratefully and walked over to the living room and sat down. He put the tea on the coffee table near the cradle and started opening the envelope. Niall didn't realize what it was until he saw a picture of Dakota in the hospital with Hannalie in her arms. There was a birth certificate and Niall's eyes widened because the little girl was only a month old. She was born October 15th and Niall sighed, rubbing his temples. 

There were her hospital records, certain things she needed and many pictures. Niall looked at Josh, 

"This girl really wants me to take her baby." Niall muttered and Josh grinned, 

"Lets have a baby shower." Niall groaned, 

"You're so gay!" Niall immediately felt guilty and looked up to see Josh errupting into laughter, 

"I'm actually pansexual mate." Niall stated and he turned his head so he was looking at Hannalie, 

"You know what we need to do right?" He asked and Niall shrugged, 

"Give her to an adoption agency?" Josh groaned and shook his head, 

"No! We need to buy diapers, baby food, wipes, binkies basically everything!" Josh cried and Niall groaned, 

"Are you going to do that?" Josh laughed, 

"Oh yeah!" And before Niall knew it Josh was storming out of the apartment with hopes to catch him later. The door slammed after Josh and Niall stared at Hannalie than groaned. 

~~ 

When Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam walked into his apartment Niall was pretty sure they didn't expect to see him bouncing a fussy baby. Niall took back what he said about Hannalie not being fussy because she was, she had woken up shortly after Josh had left and she wouldn't stop crying and making those noises. Niall was about 500% done with babies and life and people. 

"Niall, what are you doing and who is that baby?" Louis asked stopping the three other boys in their tracks. Niall looked at them and ran a hand through his hair, 

"She's mine." He muttered and the boys exchanged weird looks, 

"Are you okay, Niall? Do you have a fever or?" Harry asked and Niall groaned, 

"Look at the papers and the birth certificate. I didn't kidnap a baby, I'm not mad." Niall stated and all four boys walked over to the table. Liam picked up the papers and Niall watched as they crowded around the papers. 

"One night stand eh?" Zayn asked and Niall groaned softly, 

"Never again." Niall muttered. All four boys looked at Niall and the baby and chuckled, 

"Hannalie Isabelle Horan huh?" Liam asked and Niall shook his head, 

"I can't believe this is honestly my life. I mean, a kid! I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." Niall muttered and Louis laughed, 

"C'mon Niall just find a good bird or bloke that don't mind if you got kids and you're set." As if on command someone started knocking on the door. Niall knew that it was Josh and he kind of felt nervous for his friends to met some dude that he hadn't even known for two hours yet. 

"I'll get it." Liam said because Liam was polite and perfect like that. Niall watched as Zayn made heart eyes at him as he walked away. Niall rolled his eyes because they were so obvious. He didn't mind that Harry and Louis were dating and that Zayn and Liam kissed sometimes and didn't name what they were it just reminded him everyday that he was super lonely. 

"Uh may I help you?" Niall heard Liam ask, 

"Oh you must be a friend of Niall's I'm assuming. I'm Josh, I went to get some supplies for the baby." All three heads turned to Niall and Niall felt his cheeks flame up. That sounded way to domestic for his liking and he didn't know what the guys were thinking. 

"Uh this is Josh." Liam said when he walked back into the living room with Josh following. Josh had a whole bunch of supples and Niall wondered how he knew which one to get. Liam shot Niall a weird look and Niall tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace. 

"I didn't really know which formula was great for her so I got alot." Josh said laughing, barely acknowleding the guys as he walked into the kitchen. They all turned to Niall, 

"So care to explain who that guy is?" Harry asked and Niall shrugged, 

"Uh that's Josh." Niall stated and Zayn scoffed, 

"We kind of established that mate." Niall rolled his eyes and shrugged, 

"He's Ms. Devine's grandson. I met him this morning." Niall stated and Louis chuckled, 

"And he's buying you baby supplies for Hannalie, how parental of you two." Louis said with a teasing edge to his voice. Niall rolled his eyes, 

"Nothing's going on Louis." Niall muttered and Louis grinned, 

"I don't recall saying anything was going on, do you Harry?" Louis asked his boyfriend. Harry rolled his eyes because he knew it was better to agree with Louis than argue with him. Niall rolled his eyes too than Josh walked into the living room and smiled at everyone, 

"Hey Josh! Let's bond!" Louis cried making Hannalie fuss more and Niall blush, he hated his life sometimes.


End file.
